coincidence
by Lenalee lee- x3-AllenWalker
Summary: lenalee lee is a poor 16 year old girl who cleans chimney's for money and lives in a small apartment, one day shes walking home some men come up to her. Read the story to find out the rest :D


Disclaimer:I do not own D. Gray-man. Katsura Hoshino does!Okay on with the story!xD

December 14, 1898.

Lenalee Lee, 16 years old, was walking home from a very exhausting day of work. She cleaned people's chimneys for money. Luckily, she had enough money to buy a tiny decent apartment, which was very rare, but somehow she managed to pull it off, probably because she was only 16, so the manager felt bad.

Lenalee lived in London. Lenalee was still walking.

"Huff..." She was sighing and then suddenly two men came up to her and one of them suddenly grabbed her hair.

"Hey lady, give us your all of your money."

She felt tears streaming down her face as the other men held her arms. She was really frightened then.

"I don't have any money with me," said Lenalee. The man in front of her pulled back his arm as if he was about to punch her. Lenalee's eyes were shut tight as she braced herself for the impact, but suddenly she felt limp and fell to the ground. Medium length dark green hair stuck to her wet cheeks. She opened her eyes to see the two men bleeding and passed out. Lenalee looked around and saw a boy around her age holding out a hand for her. She gladly accepted it but found out she couldn't stand. Those men had broken her ankle. She probably didn't notice at all, probably because of the shock.

"Are you alright?" the boy said.

"Arigatou," whispered the girl, who laid her head on his shoulder , still crying, as he kneeled down.

"Arigato" she whispered again, and then she thought of how far her house was...

"Crap!" she yelled and the boy had a shock for a second but stayed kneeling.

"It looks like those bastards broke your ankle, Miss"

"Ehh yes" she said, as the tears started to dry and the cold air hit her face. She looked up at the boy. His features were quite interesting. He had pure snow-white hair, a red scar going down the left side of his face and his left arm was charcoal black.

'Interesting, hehe. He looks so cute too,' she thought.?

"So where do you live, may I ask?" he said.

"About three and a half miles from here," sighed Lenalee.

"Well then, I suppose I will have to carry you" he said.?

"Ehh ahhh uhm ... well okay..." said Lenalee. She had never felt so stupid in her life, even though she's only 16. She held her hand out.

"Lenalee Lee." He also held out his,, and shook her hands warmly.

"Allen Walker, a pleasure to meet you,'" he said as he turned around and knelt down."Here, get on my back so that I can carry you."

"Okay," Lenalee replied. She got on Allen's back and they started walking. About 10 minutes into the walk, Allen felt Lenalee's hands shivering, he knelt back down but she stayed on his back.

"What happened?" she asked as he took off his gloves.

"Here," Allen said as he put the gloves on Lenalee's hands with that he stood back up, and started to continue walking.

They finally reached her apartment after 40 minutes of walking.

"Is this it?" asked Allen

"Yeah, thank you very much, Allen-kun"

"Ehhhh," Allen said as he opened the door,"why Allen-kun?".He set Lenalee down on the small little cushion couch.

"Hmm..." Lenalee said still half awake.

"I asked why you called me Allen-kun," Allen said.

"I did? Gomen ne, Allen-kun. It's a habit". Allen just mouthed an 'oh'. The apartment was basically empty and very small. Allen was looking around, but of course he asked before doing so. He walked to the only other room other then the bathroom, which was her room and set her on the bed. He saw a picture of a man with bluish-purple hair, and was wearing glasses.

"That's my brother, Komui nii-san. He died of a severe sickness about a year ago," Allen looked away

"Gomen ne," he said. He didn't mean to cause bad memories to come back to her as he saw a tear run down her face. He wiped the tear and said "Lenalee-chan, we need to fix your ankle." He smiled at her with a very warm smile. Lenalee was smiling again. "Well, do you have anything around here that I could use?"

"What? You're not going to call a doctor or something?"

"Well, of course not. I have experience taking care of broken ankles. My master always did weird things and plus it would be a waste of money to call a doctor."

"That's true," Lenalee said "I think there is some cotton gauze and herbs in the second drawer where the picture is."

Allen took out some gauze and the herbs and lifted up her skirt a little to see her ankle and applied the herbs and firmly wrapped the gauze around it.

"I'm done," Allen said

'Wow, he really knew how to fix a broken ankle,' Lenalee thought.

"Now, do you have an ice pack for the swelling to go down.

"Well I think there is one in the refrigerator."

A few seconds later, Allen came back and put it on her ankle.

"So, um, I guess I should go now, since its about 10:00 p.m." Allen said as he was nearing the door.

"Allen-kun! Could you, umm... stay?" Lenalee asked with puppy eyes, pouting and he couldn't resist it since it was so cute! Plus her ankle was broken so he had to help her as a gentleman, and she was scared.

"Fine," Allen sighed. Lenalee was about to run to him and hug him, forgetting all about her ankle and she ended up landing on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Itai..." Lenalee groaned as Allen rushed over and helped her back on the bed, he hugged her in the end and said "Baka, you'd better not do that while I'm here, I agreed to stay because of your ankle." He also decided to stay because of her puppy dog eyes and pouting, but there was no way he was going to say that to her.

"Well, I guess I will sleep on the floor since the couch is too small."

"Nonsense Allen-kun, you can sleep by me in the bed", Allen turned a billion shades of red.

"Lenalee-chan, I can't!" He was still red

"Why?" Lenalee simply asked.

'Oh my god, this girl is gonna kill me,' he thought.

"Well because y.-y-your a girl," he stammered.

"So?" Lenalee stated. Her one worded replies were killing him. " Allen-kun, it doesn't bother me that you're a guy and I'm a girl. It's a wooden floor and you wouldn't get much sleep on it," said Lenalee bluntly.

"O-okay" Allen replied, as he was taking off his vest when suddenly Lenalee yelled,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Lenalee, I can't sleep with my vest on, and I'll choke with this bow," Allen said and Lenalee suddenly felt really stupid.

"Gomen ne Allen-kun." Allen put his vest and bow on top of the drawer, and his boots in the corner while Lenalee picked up the blanket so he could come in.

"Allen-kun, where do you live?" asked Lenalee

"Huh? Well, I don't really have a home, I live in the streets," Lenalee was gawking at him.

"Allen-kun how old are you?"

"Well I'm 15."Lenalee was still gawking.

"Allen-kun, since you are helping me with my ankle and all," Allen knew where this was going.

"Lena-chan ,please its is ok.." He was cut off by Lenalee saying "Urusai, baka moyashi! You can live here."

'Did she just call me moyashi?' Allen thought, Allen suddenly said "Lenalee, really I'm fine."

"Allen-kun, please I'm begging you." She did the same thing over. Allen tried to cover his eyes before she trapped him but it was too late. She had already trapped him with her cute puppy dog eyes and she was pouting!

"Gahhh, fine..."

"Yay! Allen-kun is gonna live here! Haha, plus I live alone, it'll be quite nice," she said calmly. They were talking until it was around 12:00 am.

"Lenalee-chan, how old are you?"

"16." Geez, it was a one worded reply again.

"Oh really? Well when's your birthday?"Allen asked curiously

"My birthday? It's on February 20." Allen smiled. 'That's 2 months away. I gotta get her something,' he thought.

"Allen-kun, when is your birthday?" Lenalee asked, also curious. He smiled warmly.

"Mine's on the 25th."

"EHHHH!THIS MONTH!"

'Crap, I have to find something to get him,' she thought.

"Yeah..." he said.

"So Allen-kun what's your master like?"

"A womanizing, drunk, lying and a demonic jackass."

Lenalee just sat there staring at Allen and burst out laughing. Tears coming out of her eyes from laughing!

"What's so funny?" Allen said sadly and now he was pouting with puppy dog eyes.

"Kawaii, Allen-kun you look so cute!" Lenalee yelled as he had his puppy dog eyes. He wasn't making a face anymore as he was too shocked at what Lenalee just said. Lenalee realized what she said and put a hand over her mouth shocked and completely turning red.

"I-I gomen ne..mphh". Lenalee sat there shocked what was happening. Warm, soft, plush lips pressed against her own, it was a soothing. They stayed like that for a while and tongues entered each other's mouth. It tasted sweet. Finally after a while of making out they stopped to get air, but wished they didn't.

"Allen-kun, oyasumi nasai". Lenalee blew out the lights and just laid down and went to sleep, hoping it wasn't a dream. She was still panting a little and Allen's face was flushed as he also laid down but tried stay at the edge of the bed, almost almost falling off. She saw what he was doing by the moonlight coming through the window and she hit him in the head hard with a pillow, even though they are soft, they kinda hurt.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee murmured as she pulled him closer to the center where she was and hugged him,"Oyasumi Allen-kun" and even though it was very low he heard a "arigato Allen-kun".

"Oyasumi, Lenalee-chan," and they both fell asleep hugging each other.

well there you go !xD please R&R and tell me if i should continue the story!

~please tell me if i did bad and if i should change a little things in the chapter before i continue! arigato!~~xD

ja ne! :3


End file.
